


I’m Your Puppet

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Male Slash, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Set shortly after 5x07, Kurt and Blaine decide to use their puppet likenesses to open up to each other and strengthen their relationship.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	I’m Your Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/68436654081/im-your-puppet-klaine-5x07-reaction-fic) originally posted on Tumblr on November 29, 2013.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Some minor language, Blaingst, low self esteem, and some cracky elements a la the episode which inspired it.

Kurt sighed heavily as Blaine sat next to him on the bed, thrusting the Kurt puppet into his lap as he slid the Blaine puppet onto his own. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Blaine and Blaine puppet looked up at him grinning. “It’ll be good! Trust me! We agreed we need to work on our communication so that we end up happily ever after and don’t get sucked into an ugly divorce like Liza Minnelli and David Gest, right?”

“Right,” Kurt agreed, reaching out his hand to take the one of Blaine’s that wasn’t ensconced in felt. “But can’t we just talk? Like normal people?”

Blaine huffed a little bit and Kurt felt a little guilty. Blaine had spent a long time making these. “This is a completely valid method-”

“Okay.”

Blaine frowned. “What?”

“Okay. I’ll try this. Because I love you and I would do anything to make you happy.”

His fiancé’s face softened, that little smile that tugged at Kurt’s heartstrings slipping onto his face. “Kurt…”

“So,” Kurt started, slipping his own puppet onto his hand. “How do we start?”

Blaine moved his puppet closer, kissing Kurt puppet on the lips. “I love you.”

Kurt giggled. “I love you too.”

“Kuuurt!” Blaine groaned. “You have to move his mouth or else it doesn’t work!”

Biting his lip to hold in the laughter that wanted to escape because his fiancé was ridiculous. “Sorry,” he replied, moving the puppet’s mouth. He wasn’t nearly as good as this as Blaine.

“So, what should we communicate about?” Blaine’s puppet asked.

“Hmmm,” Kurt’s puppet asked, stroking his chin with his little hand. “What is something you are afraid of?”

Blaine bit his lip, looking down at his puppet. “Hurting you again.”

Kurt started to reach out to stroke his arm comfortingly, but at the last second replaced his hand with puppet Kurt’s on puppet Blaine’s. “Honey…we both made mistakes. We’ve talked about that. That’s why we’re sitting on my bed talking with these grown men sticking their hands up our asses.” Blaine the human chuckled.

“I just…” Blaine started anxiously. “I like to be in control. When you left…I was spiraling. What if…what if that happens again?”

“You’ll be here soon and if I have anything to say about it you’re never leaving again.”

Blaine laughed. “Should I be concerned?”

“Not at all. I just…life is a whole lot of unexpected shit. We can’t be in control of anything really.”

Blaine shrugged, shrinking in on himself. “I know. That’s the scary part.”

“Hey,” Kurt replied softly. “Like I said before your audition…I’ll be here. We’ll face all of those scary things together.”

Blaine’s smile faltered slightly. “You’re too nice to me. I don’t deserve it.”

Kurt’s blood ran cold. Hearing Blaine sound like that…like he wasn’t good enough…that was more terrifying than any uncertainties that the future could hold. “Of course you deserve it.”

Blaine shook his head, the puppet abandoned and limp in his lamp. “Not always.”

“No,” Kurt cut him off, cupping his cheek with his free hand, tipping Blaine’s face up towards him. “Always.”

“But you’re so…sharp with everyone else. Sometimes I feel like you’re just being nice to me because you’re supposed to because you’re dating me and are engaged to me and that you really secretly hate me.”

Kurt fought against rolling his eyes. “I don’t hate you. Like, at all. Ever. Even when I should have. You are like too sweet to hate. You really feel like that? That I don’t actually like you?”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know…sometimes I just feel like you have to put up with me, that compared to you…I’m nothing.”

“You, Blaine Anderson, are everything.” Kurt frowned. “Where is this coming from? What happened to that cocky boy who could walk on water I met at Dalton?”

Blaine sighed. “He was an act. I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m just not who you thought I was. Maybe we should just call off the engagement-”

“Hell no. You’re right. You’re not who I thought you were. But that’s because it’s taken you a while for you to let me see the whole you. I know we joke about me and the layers-”

“You have gotten better about that.”

Kurt smirked. “I know. But you have your layers too. Like your hair gel.”

“Kurt, you know…”

“I know. It’s okay to have insecurities, Blaine. We all do. I just…I want you to remember that you are always loved. I know that sometimes that little voice in your head drowns out everything else, but you are loved. I promise you. I love you so, so much.” He leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows expectantly. “And how is that exactly?”

“Well,” Kurt began. “You used to be my knight in shining armor. My hero.”

Blaine looked glum again. “Before I fucked up.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not exactly. Not in the way you mean. I just…when my Dad was driving me to your ambush proposal…he talked to me about marriage. How it’s not all about making spaghetti in your underwear and singing and sex-”

“Oh god, get that image of your dad out of my mind…”

Kurt grimaced. “Tell me about it. But that’s not the point. It’s just…marriage, any relationship really…it’s not a fantasy. Life is messy. But it’s those tough moments and how you deal with them that matter. And you cheating…yes, it did kind of destroy that fantasy of you and me. But I honestly think we needed that to happen in order to get where we are now, where we will be in the years to come. Now you’re still my amazing, talented, kind, hunky, amazing fiancé. And my best friend. But now I’m actually getting to see all of you. And it makes me love you even more. I’ll love every side and every version of you, Blaine Anderson. You make the world a better place. You make my world a better place.” He squeezed his hand. “I have something for you.”

Blaine frowned. “Kurt, you didn’t-”

“Blaine you bought us a piano.”

“It was a housewarming gift!”

Kurt grinned. “I know, and I love it. It’s very you. Very us. But I’ve been wanting to give this to you for a little while, I meant to when you came last time but it wasn’t ready yet.” He stood up and walked over to his dresser, opening his underwear drawer and rummaging around for the package that he’d hidden inside a box labeled “Male Porn” just the other day. He knew he didn’t really have much to worry about, Santana had promised to never go through their drawers again, but he had to be careful. He turned around, hiding the small box behind his back. “I have something that I think might help remind you how much I love you.”

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kurt shrugged. “I thought you could use a new accessory.”

Blaine frowned. “Kurt, I love you but how is a scarf going to remind me of how much you love me?”

“It’s not a scarf, silly.” Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine, whose eyes widened in shock. “Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I’ll be auditioning for the role of your husband,” he whispered, pulling the box from behind his back and opening it, revealing the engagement ring he bought for Blaine. “I thought your hand was looking a little bare.”

“Kurt,” Blaine replied breathlessly. “I just…wow. You didn’t have to-”

“No, I didn’t. But I wanted to. Because as much as I love you…I think we should wait a little while to actually do the wedding bit. I want to enjoy being engaged to you and work out any lingering doubts before we make it official so we can start our marriage in the healthiest place for both of us. So I didn’t want you to have to wait that long to get a ring on your finger because just a little pro tip; it’s pretty much the most awesome experience ever. So, if you’ll take me…”

Blaine laughed, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Something tells me you already got the part.”

Kurt chuckled, sliding the ring onto Blaine’s ring finger. “You don’t say.”

“I love it,” Blaine replied, looking down at his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt pushed himself back up onto the bed so he could pull Blaine into a tight hug. He slightly misjudged his momentum and fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Blaine with him. Their lips met, exploring each other and just enjoying the moment. Kurt pulled back after a minute, stroking the side of Blaine’s head softly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Isn’t that what this was all about?”

Kurt shrugged as best as he could pinned to the bed. “I guess. It’s just…do you have anyone you could talk to?”

“Of course,” Blaine replied instantly. “We talk all the time. And there’s Sam and Tina-”

Kurt shook his head. “No, I mean like this kind of talking. The deep, emotional, painful stuff.”

Blaine sighed. “Not really. Except like now.”

“Maybe it might be a good idea for you to see a therapist.”

Blaine pulled back suddenly, crossing his arms and his legs as he scooted to the middle of the bed. “There’s nothing wrong with me. Just because I had a few non-gas leak induced hallucinations of my friends as puppets doesn’t mean-”

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine’s body, hooking his chin over Blaine’s shoulder. “I never said anything was wrong with you, though you may want to get checked out to make sure that gas leak didn’t do any permanent damage. I just…it might be good for you to have someone to talk to who will be objective and who you don’t have to worry about disappointing.”

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know.”

Kurt kissed his fiancé on the cheek, reveling in the stubble already dusting it. “That’s okay, it was just a thought. But can we do more of these talks? I know it’s rough but…I feel closer to you because of it.”

Blaine scooted around so he was facing Kurt. “I can do that. And I agree…this was good for us.”

“I just want you to be okay,” Kurt whispered, twining their left hands together and reveling in how the cool band on Blaine’s hand felt against his skin.

“I will be,” Blaine replied, his voice stronger than it had been most of the conversation. “We will be.” He pushed on Kurt’s chest lightly, signaling him to fall backwards. Kurt readily obliged. As much as he loved the fact that they had this conversation, it really was draining. And he would certainly not say no to cuddling and/or fucking his fiancé. Their mouths found each other again, moving together in a familiar rhythm that somehow felt excitingly new. Like they were discovering each other all over again.

Blaine moved down to mouth at Kurt’s collarbone and Kurt was extremely thankful he had remembered to wear that V-neck that Blaine loved so much on his last visit. Moaning in pleasure, he turned his head to the side to give Blaine better access. And then…he saw it.

“Blaine, honey, can you stop for a minute?” Kurt asked, pushing at Blaine’s shoulder lightly.

His fiancé frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, no. It’s just…can we move the puppets? I don’t think I feel comfortable with anyone watching us being intimate, even if they are just puppets.”

Blaine turned an impossible shade of red. “It’s not like they’d be seeing much more than they’d seen before…”

Kurt’s eyes bulged in realization. “Blaine Devon Anderson, please tell me you did not jack off with a puppet of me…” Blaine smiled at him sheepishly. “Oh my fucking god, I’m engaged to a pervert,” he gasped.

“It wasn’t nearly as good as when I’m with you.”

“I should hope not,” Kurt huffed.

“I’m sorry, I know it was a bit odd, but I missed you!”

“You had literally seen me a week before.”

“I know, I know…control issues, remember?”

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine softly on the nose. “I remember. Look, I can get over this, but the puppets have to go or no sex. I’m sorry, honey, I love you but I have to draw a line somewhere.”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he got up and picked up the puppets, shoving them outside the privacy partition. “They’re not sentient, Kurt. It’s not like they’d actually be watching us…”

Kurt shook his head. “Oh no you don’t, I’ve seen enough television to know that puppets have a fifty percent chance of coming alive and murdering everyone.”

“I think you’re overreacting.”

Kurt was just about to reply when he saw some movement over by the curtain. “Blaine?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Blaine mumbled, leaning in for a kiss.

Kurt pulled back slightly. “I thought I asked you to move the puppets outside.”

“I did!”

Kurt shook his head, pointing to where the head of the Kurt puppet was poking in, looking up at them with those unblinking felt eyes…

The blood drained from Blaine’s face. “Okay, I see your point, I’ll be right back.”

Kurt caught him by his arm and pulled him back to the bed. “Let him watch. I’m not going to let you go out there and be murdered by some psycho puppet…”

“Insulting the puppet won’t help, Kurt. Besides, I’m his creator, I’m like his god or something.”

Kurt snorted. “I’m atheist, remember? So I doubt that pulls much weight with puppet me.” He kissed Blaine deeply as he started to unfasten the buttons on his shirt one by one. “Maybe he just can’t get enough of you cock,” he whispered seductively, nipping at Blaine’s bottom lip. “Maybe he just wants a little show.” Blaine moaned into his shoulder. “You think I could be the puppet master for a little bit?”

“Oh dear god yes,” Blaine agreed breathlessly, already lost in his raging hormones.

Kurt decided it might be time to rethink his stance on kinky sex. Because if the straining in his pants was any indication, he liked the idea much better than he’d ever have thought he would. That would be another discussion for another day.

That puppet was still going in the trash after they were done, Blaine’s hard work or not. Or maybe they could burn it. Just to be safe.


End file.
